1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments consistent with the present invention generally relate to methods, apparatus, and systems for secure transmission of media during a communication session.
2. Description of the Related Art
Instances may arise when using mobile devices where sending secure data to another device is desired. Conventional systems for forming secure voice and data connections require active steps by at least one user. Such steps include the use of additional hardware, entering of passwords/codes, the use of public key/private key system, and the like. The additional steps to secure data communications may be cumbersome to set up and may need to be established between two users in advance (e.g., the use of public key/private key system).
Accordingly, the inventors have provided methods for secure transmission of media during a communication session.